User blog:Queen Cryostasis/The Eclipse
Concept art of the Eclipse kingdom, the home of Queen Luna and Cryostasis Eclipse! (Alternative universe) I really enjoyed drawing this picture! >w< About the Kingdom: The Eclipse, a ancient kingdom formed by the two lovers: Cryostasis and Luna Eclipse, a symbol of their eternal bonding and their undying love, the 2nd capital of Equestria. The beautiful kingdom can be found right at the edge of Equestria, floating above the ocean's shore: oo-nightsky-oo.deviantart.com/… The Kingdom's population consists of ponies and changelings alike, both races living in harmony and cooperation under the wings of the two mighty rulers, the Goddess of the Night and the Queen of Arcane Ice. The Kingdom can only be seen during nighttime, when the Queen of the Night summons her beautiful starry sky to share it with her loyal subjects. The Kingdom is well secured and organized, a combination of magic, rune stones and massive Crystals keeping it afloat and disguised during daytime. The Kingdom's army consists of highly trained Changeling Guards and Night Guards, both serving their two goddesses. The City's Defensive and Situational mechanisms: 1st: Solar Eclipse: One of the most effective Situational mechanisms of the massive Kingdom, a teleportation spell. When the need is great, the two royalties are able to combine their magic and establish a flawless surge of energy which would be channeled thru the Kingdom's massive Crystals and rune stones, and by doing so, trigger a chain reaction causing the Kingdom to pulse with a soft Luminously-Blue hue, a surge of magic which slowly begins forming a full circle around the entire Kingdom, making it literally look like a Solar eclipse if observed from afar, and after a certain delay, when the circle is fully formed, the entire Kingdom would swiftly dematerialize into one last massive pulse of magic, effectively disappearing from is current location. The location of its arrival is of course being selected by the gorgeous Princess of the Night, which uses Constellations to determine a certain landing point, hopefully, far away from danger and evil. *(Additional mechanisms will be added as the story-line progresses.) *The Kingdom's reputation: To the pony and changeling folk of Equestria the floating kingdom is merely a rumor, a sea tale being told by the old sailors at the docks east of Vanhoover. The tales are mostly being ignored and laughed upon due to the sailors being drunk, silly and very stubborn at times. "They are nothing but old fools, drunk, their minds drowned in sea water and rum!" Those were the responses newcomers usually received, curious and adventurous minds chasing after the tales regarding the ancient kingdom of Eclipse. The kingdom is rumored to only be visible during Nighttime. It's location? Unknown, random, but most tales were mentioning a specific positioning of the moon, one which reveals the outlines of the said kingdom. The ponies who were actually lucky enough to spot the outlines assumed it was simply a weird cloud formation, or perhaps a mountain to the other side of the ocean, and considering that the seaside is mostly cloudy, having a clear view of the kingdom is nearly impossible. The Rune Stones, however, were a completely different story. There is a total of 7 hovering Rune Stones positioned across the eastern hemisphere of Equestria, each acting as a beacon, a way to summon the kingdom and its inhabitants. If the Rune Stones are actually working no pony could tell, for the ponies certainly didn't know how to activate them, or, what their actual purpose was. Therefore, the kingdom is doomed to remain a sea tale, at least until a group of brave adventurers decides to chase after it, and reveal what lies hidden within the clouds above the ocean. *(More information will be added shortly. For now i have quite a few ideas down, ideas which explain the many damaged gears and mechanisms. A detailed description of the floating island will follow as soon as i finish covering up the many sections it has.) Category:Blog posts